falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
-FBC: Imperial News- War News 13
War News Geelakkar Island Acting President Marc Balza has stated that the Association of Geelakkar Island will hold their first free election after years of communist rule in a few weeks. The announcement has been met with positive comments from the Geelakkarian political life as well as from the Geelakkarian population, despite the fact that the war is still being fought not far from the small nation. Nevertheless, there is great support for the upcoming election which is expected to be won by Marc Balza and his social-liberal party. Not surprisingly, Commander Nictus Franz, of the Communist Government in Exile located in Boscow, has condemned this election and all which it represent. FUC The communist puppet government in the Free United Cities has declared the founding of the People's Republic of Areeia. The Red Federation has been very successful in establishing a local communist regime in the now "former" Free United Cities, a regime that has been very brutal in its pursuit of "undemocratic" and "antisocialist" forces in the country - as they call it. Despite this new establishment and the creation of FUC into a strategically important base for the Red Federation's military operations in the South, the FUC resistance movement has nevertheless managed to establish a relatively strong internal resistance against the Red Federation. This internal division and instability will be extremely useful to the Allies's coming invasion. Hastiga The Hastigaian State Government and Federal Representative, Duke Edward Bradley, have come under pressure from the local population, especially the people of the Southeastern Hastiga, because of the increasing danger from the Red Federation, as well as continuing air attacks and threats from the Red Federation. Despite the presence of the Imperial Army under the leadership of General A. von Dalarna and the Imperial Fleet's constant counterattack on the enemy units, the people have also directed their anger and fears against not only the military and central government but also their local politicians and representatives, due to the lack of security and action. Kaarnor After the successful victory over the enemy, which meant that the city of Chaoo Hiuo became free from enemy attacks, then the Allies under strong leadership of the Verzarian General, Leontiy Andreevich, managed to push the enemy back to the Southern Kaarnorian coastline. The Red Federation is now fighting a desperate battle to remain on the Kaarnorian Mainland. And General Andreevich has not given them any breaks. Along with the Kaarnorian Armed Forces, as well as the Falleen, and now also Straitian, forces, Andreevich has managed to join the allied forces during a series of coordinated attacks against the enemy's positions. Despite massive attacks from the enemy by the air, the Allies have been successful in their military operations. General Andreevich now plan to coordinate the final attack on the Red Federation's forces in the Southern Kaarnor, thus also freeing the Bassar Region. The next goal will also be to supply and strengthen the Allied Forces in Shiha under the leadership of Commandant-General Prince Albert Frederick. Shiha Commandant-General Prince Albert Frederick has been forced to withdraw the Allied Forces on several fronts due to lack of supplies as well as insufficient military resources. In other words, it was a tactical withdrawal, to ensure the least possible losses to the heavy bombing by the Islamic League and the Red Federation. The decision to withdraw came after a series of massive attacks from the enemy, which in several places contributed to heavy losses on the Shihaian and Falleen Forces. Despite victory at the vast majority of the Allied positions, the Prince considered it necessary to pull the front line further back, thus centralizing the defense of Shiha even more. Haals General L. R. Wood and General J. Gray, the two Falleen commanders, who have been responsible for the war in Haals for many years now, have been criticized in a few newspapers due to the lack of development in the region. Despite the presence of the Imperial Navy around the Haa-Region and the relatively successful rejection of the Northern Navy of the Red Federation, Haals is still in a hopeless situation. However, the two generals have tried a large number of military operations and have even managed to "thin out" in the number of rebel groups in Haals, and secured some key areas in Haals, but the overall situation is still critical. Also Ducal Official Dennis Faulconer has been criticized in the newspapers for his "incapacity" and at the same time that the Haalsian Administration is nothing but a fake cover built by the Falleen Government. Ouruland and the Alliance of the East The Republic of Ouruland is now facing an invasion from the Red Federation, which originates from the northeast of Ouruland. In addition, the Red Federation has almost destroyed the Ouruian Navy, thus gaining almost direct access to the capital of Vilano. In addition, Kilbum and Crotanos are on the brink of collapse due to the war situation as well as the many internal uprisings and socialist revolutions. On the good side, Cantonos has managed to recreate some of its former strengths, despite the fact that half of the country (the eastern part) has fallen into the hands of the enemy. In addition, Cantonos has also received additional assistance from the Straits, which has also meant closer cooperation between Cantonos and the Alliance. Faraal The Allied Forces, under the leadership of Arum and Verzarent, specifically Admiral Pascal Grandis (Arum) and Admiral Krayevsky Dmitrievich (Verzarent), have yesterday conquered the Faraalian capital city of Zenda and in the process also captured large parts of the Faraalian communist government as well as large part of the military. Smaller battles are still being played out between allied troops and Faraalian soldiers in the western regions, but with the take over of the capital, the Allies have now reached their goal and liberated Faraal. General Juan Godínez, the leading person in the Faraalian Government in Exile, marched into the city with music and celebration. The nest goal for the Alliance's war effort in the West is the invasion of the Democratic People's Republic of Jeet and the conquest of the capital city of Dirana. Category:Historical Battles